


Harry Osborn's Sing-along Blog

by Mosstar



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Certain tags are not here to prevent spoilers, Certain warnings are posted in the top notes of Act Three, Drug Abuse, Feels, M/M, Minor OOC for satire purposes, Onesided Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Parksborn, Parody, Please be sure to read them, Song Parody, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstar/pseuds/Mosstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A parody of Doctor Horrible's Sing-along Blog) Harry has too many things on his plate, trying to excel as a villain to make his father happy, pining after fellow student Peter Parker, and attempting to get the symbiote that he uses to cooperate. Oh, can't forget beating down Deadpool and Spider-man so they leave him alone.<br/>But- at what cost would he pay to attain one of his goals?<br/>8/20/15 - I feel like this needs a bit of a revisit/revising. Expect an upgrade in the future.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction/Notes/Vision

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the introduction post. Please read this so you understand beforehand what to expect!

Hello, readers!

This is an idea I've had sitting in draft form for a few months now. It is already written and only needs to be typed up and formatted.

 

Now, the idea.

It was first spurned by me parodizing some lyrics of the songs to fit with an RP I had been in the middle of. I was prodded verbally and told to make the full songs because I was told the idea was good. Then I was told to make the story because the lyrics were good. It happened.

Enough of me though. You're all here for Harry Osborn's Sing-along Blog, yes?

This is a script-style fan-fiction that's based loosely on Dr. Horrible's Sing-along Blog. I do have to give warning that the formatting may be weird when first posted, but it will be edited as I get feedback on how it looks. It will be best to view on a computer rather than mobile as the script will include lyrics that are formatted for follow-along reading and timing. The fic will be three acts long, each act being a chapter if not too big of a size.

 

The songs are in the same order as in Doctor Horrible, the only exception having been "Everyone's A Hero" having been removed.

 

I understand that some lines in the songs have not been changed- that is because there's no better way to word it and still have it make sense.

 

I also understand that Harry as Venom has been mildly modified.

 

I also understand that though this may seem mediocre it does have it's entertainment value. I do not regret posting this but I am sorry for those who don't get what they expect out of it.

 

You also might cry profusely. I'm not sorry for that either.

 

I don't own the original Dr. Horrible story, music, or lyrics. I merely adapted and created something at the whim of others.

 

Hope you enjoy it!

(Even though I feel like I have to apologize for this. Especially to my fellow Parksborn shippers.)


	2. Act One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry believes that he's actually trying to do good by being a villain.  
> At the same time he wants his father's attention and to be noticed by Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so here's Act One. I hope you guys stick around for the other two. If it helps to understand the order of lyrics you could always play the songs to go along. The song that has been omitted from the storyline was "everyone's a hero" because I really hated that song and had no inspiration for it.
> 
> Have fun!

**Act One**

 

* * *

 

**< Scene One>**

 

 **[** A camera turns on to show a generic penthouse room. There is a sudden jerk of the camera. **]**

    **Voice.** Shit!

  
 **[** The camera falls, and there is static. **]**

 

* * *

 

****

 

 **[** The camera comes back, the feed is live. VENOM is sitting on a chair in front of the camera. **]**

    **VENOM.** Welcome, faithful followers, to the-

 **[** VENOM snaps his fingers and points to the camera. **]**

    **VENOM.** First live feed of my blog with Q+A. Feel free to comment or ask questions in the chat board to your left and please, no sexual questions. This isn’t tumblr, move them to whatever ask blog you want. Just leave me out of it.

 **[** VENOM looks off screen **]**

    **VENOM.** Well- development of my new tech has been pretty good. Would you all like to see?

 **[** VENOM looks back to the camera after a moment **]**

 **VENOM.** Seems voting is majoring in a “yes.” So I guess I’ll give a sneak peek.

 **[** VENOM stands up and turns slightly to his side, showing small disks morphed into his suit like side decals. They have different spider designs in monochrome on them. **]**

    **VENOM.** I’m sure you can spot the new addition amongst them, so I don’t have to say. No explanation or example though, I’m saving this for combat.

 **[** VENOM sits back down. **]**

    **VENOM.** Let’s answer some questions. Hmm- Let’s start with this one. “Amazing_Stan_Lee” says “Hey, big-shot. Saw you during your latest heist. I have some good pictures of you hanging from a pole if you’re-“ Alright, let me be honest, my "Heist” was not. It was an instigated fight to analyze and assess Spider-man’s abilities. Of which I was successful, I got to learn many of his tactics and still keep it secret that I’m stronger than him.

 **[** VENOM shakes his head **]**

    **VENOM.** Now on to the next question; “Stark-light-Stark-bright” says “Been following your blog for a while and I have to say the worst post is your development plans of your “microcosmic explosive.” There’s no way it’s as stable as you claim it is. Also, I’m on to your little plans. If you try to steal my tech I’ll be ready.” Okay “Mr. Stark.” One, you’re not one of my enemies. My enemies wear spandex and have more talent than your metal bondage suit can give. The names are Spider-man and Deadpool in case you’re too senile to remember. If you’re offended, go cry to your “capsicle” mother hen. I think he needs some company in the closet if Hawkeye and Thor aren’t already there.

 **[** VENOM stretches his arms upward. The he picks up a spare disk and begins to fiddle with it. **]**

    **VENOM.**  Another question? “Tootired2fly” asks “First time on your blog, read everything. I’ve noticed that almost every post you mention a “he.” You say that you’ll show “him” that heroes aren’t always good. Who is he?”

 **[** VENOM stares at the camera, lost in thought. **]**

 

**_“Courage”_ **

**_H._ ** _First school day_

 **_[_ ** _HARRY walks into the High school **]**_

_See you there_

_Really shy_

**_[_ ** _He spots PETER looking around. They make eye contact for a split second and look away. **]**_

_Nervous stare_

_Wanna say_

_Love your hair_

_Here I go_

**_[_ ** _HARRY takes a deep breath and walks closer until he sees a girl approach PETER. **]**_

_Oh shit, no!_

**_[_ ** _HARRY abandons the plan and walks elsewhere. **]**_

_With more courage I would_

_Shock, the world_

_With more courage I would_

_Spite my dad and  
_

_Find the words to_

_Confess to  
_

_You today  
_

_'Cause I feel_

_How to say?  
_

**_[_ ** _HARRY’S standing outside of school. He watches PETER pass by. He can’t help but stare at his smile. **]**_

_Like a fool_

_Starlker-ish  
_

_\- perverted_

_Anyways_

_With more courage I would_

_Stop, the shame_

_Believe me when I say_

_I'm not homophobic or perv  
_

_I just think I should tell you though_

_That I’m the guy who’ll make you feel_

_The feelings that you’d never feel_

**_[_ ** _HARRY sees PETER being bullied by FLASH **]**_

_I’ll make the bullies walk away_

**_[_ ** _HARRY intercepts and shoves FLASH into PETER’S locker. **]**_

_And then I’d make your day_

**_[_ ** _HARRY approaches PETER. They embrace and kiss. HARRY’S pulled out of his daydream to find himself back outside of school. **]**_

_That’s the plan_

_Save your ass_

_You’ll love me_

_That’s my dream_

_“love your hair”_

**_[_ ** _PETER passes by as HARRY speaks. **]**_

 **_P._ ** _“What?”_

 **_H._ ** _“No I love the- uh- air._

_Anyways_

_With more courage I would stop-_

 

 **[** VENOM is pulled into real life as a crash comes from outside of the room. **]**

    **VENOM.** Well- that’s all for tonight! I’ll be on same time next week. Farewell and spread the word of Venom!

 **[** The camera is shut off. The mask recedes to show HARRY’S face. He heads off down the hallway. **]**

    **HARRY.** Great, blood stains on the carpet. That’s going to take a lot of peroxide. Dad?

 **[** There’s another crash from his father’s study. HARRY goes to the door  to see an envelope taped on it, his name in a rough scrawl. **]**

    **HARRY.** _(sarcastic)_ Or I could just take the letter then. Thanks, dad.

 **[** HARRY plucks the letter from the wood and retreats to his room. **]**

    **HARRY.** Always too busy. Never time for me. Always Spider-man, Spider-man. Doesn’t even care about his-

 **[** HARRY sits down on his bed. He opens the envelope and pulls out the letter. VENOM begins to retreat as he unfolds the paper. **]**

_((This is a summary of the letters for readers, not noticed by the characters. The lines are sung by ELECTRO, RHINO, and VULTURE.))_

**_“Osborn”_ **

_Osborn, Osborn, Osborn_

_Your dad!_

_He rules Oscorp, he’s baseless_

_The big-time C.E.O_

_But you’re his only son_

_So of course you should know_

_He’s very disappointed_

_That your grades are so low_

_Two Bs, three Cs, with a low D_

_And two detentions cannot be!_

_Osborn, Osborn, Osborn  
he’s mad!_

_The villains are all watching_

_Your actions so beware_

_This evaluation will be your last we swear!_

_So gain some acknowledgement_

_Or you won’t be his heir-_

_The Goblin’s course_

_Through shows of force_

_It’s “make me proud son!”_

_Signed Osborn_

 

 **[** HARRY’S eyes shine after he reads. **]**

    **HARRY.** Yes! This is my chance! Stark Industries is transporting a shipment of Tn tomorrow. While Iron man’s still off in South America tracking down a stray Hulk, I have an opportunity to finish my latest plans! That’ll make dad proud for sure!

 **[** HARRY looks to the mirror on his wall, smiling at his reflection. However, he also sees that his clock reads ten-forty-three. His expression drops. **]**

    **HARRY.** Crap! Tomorrow’s Monday!

 

* * *

 

**< Scene Two>**

  
**[AFTER SCHOOL.** HARRY is waiting for DRIVER who has a habit of being late. He taps his foot on the sidewalk, eyes glancing about. He spots PETER walking by with the girl he’s identified as MJ. **]**

    **MJ.** I promise, the work’s not too hard, and it will look great on record. Please, we need help.

    **PETER.** Sure- okay. I just have to let Aunt May know.

    **MJ.** Already told her yesterday.

    **PETER.** You little-

 **[** The two laugh and HARRY looks away. DRIVER arrives. Before he can exit the limo to open the door for HARRY, the teen has already opened it himself. **]**

    **HARRY.** _(irritated)_ About time

    **DRIVER.** I’m sorry, sir. I was caught in traffic.

 **[** HARRY closes the door and buckles himself in. **]**

    **HARRY.** _(mumbles)_ You’ll be caught in something if this keeps up, but it won’t be traffic.

 **[** HARRY looks to his watch, where VENOM is hidden. He taps the top, and can almost feel the restlessness within. They were both ready. HARRY smirks. **]**

    **HARRY.** Rather than home, could you please drop me off at the Starbucks on 42nd?

    **DRIVER.** Yes, sir. I will have to inform your father though.

    **HARRY.** That’s fine by me. He won’t mind.

 **[** The limo comes across bumper to bumper traffic. **]**

    **DRIVER.** I’m sorry, but the traffic seems pretty bad. This may take longer than necessary.

 **[** HARRY almost loses his temper but breathes deeply. **]**

    **HARRY.** _(feigning joy)_ No, that’s fine! I’ll just walk! You’re free today. Have fun!

 **DRIVER.** But your father said-

 **[** HARRY unbuckles himself and exits the car. **]**

    **HARRY.** Have a nice day!

 **[** HARRY closes the door as he hears DRIVER call for him again. He weaves around the still cars and gets onto the sidewalk. **]**

    **HARRY.** If I walk fast, I should get there with time to spare.

 **[** Some time later, HARRY is approaching the small Stark Industries building. It’s a small distribution branch. Across the street out of HARRY’S view, PETER is holding a clipboard with a pen tied to it by a gold ribbon. He offers it to people, but they either scoff at him or ignore him. **]**

 

**_“Assist An Angel”_ **

**_P._ ** _will you assist an angel_

_Provide homes for those in need?_

_Only have to sign your name_

_Don’t even have to read it._

_Would you help?_

_“No, how ‘bout you?”_

 

 **[** HARRY leans against the corner of a building opposite of the Stark Industries branch. He holds his arms behind his back. HARRY unlocks the seal for his watch and VENOM flows onto his hand, giving him two disks at the same time. He uses his other hand to press a button in on the watch. HARRY glances around to make sure no one is watching. A van pulls up to the Stark building. HARRY flicks the disks and they attach to the front wheel. PETER is approaching, but he hasn’t seen anything. **]**

    **PETER.** _Will you assist_

    **HARRY.** _(surprised)_ Aaaaha-ha. H-hey.

 **[** HARRY holds his arms behind his back long enough for VENOM to retreat into the watch and close the compartment. HARRY straightens up. **]**

    **PETER.** Hey.

 **[** PETER and HARRY both awkwardly laugh. **]**

    **HARRY.** Need anything?

    **PETER.** Yes, if you have a moment to spare.

   **HARRY.** Shoot.

    **PETER.** Well, I’m volunteering with the Avenging Angels Assistance Program. They help provide aid to civilians whose lives are affected by super villains or whose homes are damaged in collateral. There’s a set of unused apartment buildings that are scheduled for demolition to be replaced with a parking garage! So, we’re trying to get enough signatures to convince the mayor to sign over the buildings to the cause.

    **HARRY.** So all you need is a signature?

 **[** HARRY keeps glancing to the building, waiting for the courier to appear, impatient. **]**

    **PETER.** Yes, and I was hoping with your father being such an influential man that maybe a signature like yours could- change the mayor’s mind?

    **HARRY.** Uhh-huh.

 **[** HARRY looks at the van again. **]**

    **PETER.** You’re not really interested in helping victims of villain attacks, are you?

    **HARRY.** No! I mean yes! I mean- shouldn’t efforts be made from heroes to prevent such destruction? If they were more concerned with helping people rather than glory- citizens wouldn’t be as affected.

 **[** HARRY scratches the back of his head. **]**

    **PETER.** Well- philosophical but- this is about the buildings so if you don’t want to sign or even care-

    **HARRY.** No. I want to sign.

    **PETER.** Great! Thanks.

 **[** PETER leans close and lets HARRY sign the paper. **]**

    **PETER.** Okay. I guess I’ll see you at school?

 **[** The courier exits the building with a small case. Harry notices. **]**

    **HARRY.** Yeah, of course

    **PETER.** Have a good day, then.

 **[** PETER leaves while HARRY’S preoccupied with watching the van. **]**

    **HARRY.** Yeah. You… too…

 **[** HARRY notices that Peter has left. He stamps a foot on the ground. He sees two armed guards approach and enter the van. HARRY is still stunned to silence. **]**

    **HARRY.** He- we talked. Why now? Why because of my dad?

 

**_“A Man’s Gotta do”_ **

**_H._ ** _A man’s gotta do_

_What a man’s gotta do_

**_[_ ** _HARRY retreats a bit from the building. He slips into an alleyway. **]**_

_Don’t make a plan_

_When not strong enough to_

**_[_ ** _HARRY unlocks the watch, and VENOM seeps across his skin. He jumps onto the wall of the alleyway and climbs. **]**_

_All that matters_

_Is make my father_

_See my worth again_

**_[_ ** _HARRY pulls himself onto the roof. He watches as the van drives away. Then, the front tire explodes and the van collides with a light post. **]**_

_Soon I’ll control everything_

**_[_ ** _HARRY tosses two disks. **]**_

_My wish is your command_

**_[_ ** _One of the disks explodes in midair and the other is tossed away by a blade. **]**_

 **_W._ ** _Stand back commoners_

 **_[_ ** _DEADPOOL lands on top of the courier van. **]**_

_There’s too much to see!_

**_[_ ** _He leaps down to the street. **]**_

_Just a shit load of danger_

_In the middle of it me!_

**_[_ ** _Two GUARDS exit the van and aim at DEADPOOL. **]**_

_Yes, Deadpool is now here_

_No burns or scars to see!_

_The day needs to be made cool by me!_

**_[_ ** _VENOM webs DEADPOOL to pull him closer, DEADPOOL cuts the web. **]**_

_A merc’s gotta do_

_What a merc’s gotta do_

**_[_ ** _GUARDS aim their guns to where the explosives came from. VENOM webs their helmets to distract them. **]**_

_A hero’s destiny is worth_

_A page or two_

**_[_ ** _VENOM throws another disk, but DEADPOOL knocks it with his blade. It doesn’t fire, and instead lands near a group of practically cornered and scared citizens. **]**_

_The only doom that’s looming_

_Is the writer’s will today_

**_[_ ** _DEADPOOL approaches the disk. He goes to swipe it away and VENOM notices a flashing light. The idiot had set it on a timer! It was about to explode! **]**_

_So I’ll give you a sec_

**_[_ ** _DEADPOOL appears to be focused on one specific individual in the group as he goes to slide the explosive out of the way. VENOM webs it and pulls it out of the way. It explodes out of range to hurt anyone. **]**_

_To catch your text_

 

 **[** VENOM notices who DEADPOOL’S staring at. PETER is in the crowd. VENOM feels jealousy. All citizens scatter except for PETER. **]**

    **DEADPOOL.** I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Deadpool.

     **PETER.** Everyone knows who you are.

    **DEADPOOL.** They can identify me, but do they know me the way I want you to?

 **[** VENOM webs down to the street. He’s pissed. **]**

    **VENOM.** Pay attention when you’re fighting!

    **DEADPOOL.** So Venom shows his face- er- mask!

 **[** DEADPOOL  aims a gun at VENOM. **]**

    **VENOM.** Only because an idiot like you would have gotten someone hurt!

 **[** GUARDS free themselves from the webbing and aim. They fire at DEADPOOL, who grabs PETER’S hand to tug him out of the way of the stray bullet. **]**

    **DEADPOOL.** Them too! Watch where you’re firin’!

 **[** VENOM webs GUARDS’ helmets again, not having noticed the stray bullet. While GUARDS struggle with web again, VENOM moves to return his gaze to DEADPOOL. VENOM’S sense is set off because DEADPOOL has closed the gap and grabbed VENOM’S wrists. He continues to hold them tight in one hand, DEADPOOL uses his free hand to hold his blade against VENOM’S neck. **]**

    **VENOM.** Shit.

    **DEADPOOL.** Shit's right, I’m pretty sick of yours.

 **[** DEADPOOL presses the blade closer, and the edge cuts VENOM. The symbiote retreats from the blade, and blood beads up from the hairline cut. **]**

    **VENOM.** What d’you plan on doing? Kill me?

    **DEADPOOL.** Somewhere along those lines.

 **[** PETER is still there. He shifts from foot to foot and glances about. Then he sighs and steps forward. **]**

 

**_“A man’s Gotta Do – Reprise-“_ **

**_P._ ** _Thank you, Deadool_

_I don’t ever think I can_

_Explain how important it was_

_That you grabbed my hand_

**_[_ ** _DEADPOOL becomes distracted as he looks to see PETER approach. VENOM stills, hoping that the man’s grip loosens. **]**_

_Because if you hadn’t_

_I’d be injured can’t you see?_

**_[_ ** _DEADOOL releases VENOM, who backs up and rubs his wrists. DEADPOOL moves to meet PETER halfway. **]**_

_Thank you sir for saving me_

**_W._ ** _“Don’t worry cutie-“_

_A merc’s gotta do_

_What a **P.** You came_

_Merc’s gotta do                                                                                                                        from above_

**_[_ ** _VENOM stares incredulously at the scene. **]**_

_**H.** “Are you kidding?”_

**_W._ ** _A hero’s destiny is worth a page or two_

_**H.** “What fight were you watching?”_

_**P.** I wonder what your_

_costume hides?_

**_[_ ** _VENOM backs up, then fakes an attack forward. He gets no reaction. **]**_

 **_H._ ** _“Stop ogling him like that!”_

 **_W._ ** _When you’re the best you can’t rest, what’s the use?_

_H. “Did you notice that he’s only after your ass?”_

**_[_ ** _VENOM paces, he looks to them again, pissed. **]**_

 **_P._ ** _My heart is beating like a drum_

 **_W._ ** _A target to kill? Some D-rate villain to defuse?_

_**H.** “I stopped the bomb, for the love of God, listen!                          _

_He’s wrong!”_

_**P.** Must be in shock_

**_[_ ** _VENOM, not seeing any difference, turns away and webs Guard’s helmets before slamming them together. Their protective visors shatter. The driver of the van exits with a pistol, but runs when VENOM pulls an explosive disk off of his suit. **]**_

 **_W._ ** _The only doom that’s looming is the writer’s will today_

_**P.** Assuming the writer’s will is our doom-_

_**H.** “Wha~te~ver!”_

**_[_ ** _VENOM breaks open the back of the van and snatches the case from the hands of the worker hiding inside. **]**_

 **_W._ ** _So please give me a sec **P.** So please give me a sec_

_To catch my text                                                                                                            to catch my breath_

_**H.** “Fuck”_

 

 **[** VENOM stares at them a few seconds. He webs off at the sound of sirens in the distance. **]**  

 

**End Act One**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: **Edit: ******Now that the fic's reached 100 hits I'm going to finish typing up and formatting Act Two! Thanks for reading, everyone!


	3. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance rises for Harry to get closer to Peter, but a string of undesired events finds Harry falling in a negative way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So hey everyone. Finally found the time in-between a bunch of school work to finish formatting Act Two! Hope you guys enjoy it ;D  
> 

 

 

 

**Act Two**

* * *

**< Scene One>**

**[** The camera turns back on. VENOM is sat in his chair. He seems restless. **]**

    **VENOM**. Video recording number ten point three.

 **[** VENOM pulls the small case to himself that had been sitting out of view. **]**

 **VENOM**. _(disattatched)_ I won that round, the Tn’s right in here. However, I stupidly introduced Deadpool to- … Now he- …

 **[** VENOM goes silent, the suit seems to roll upon itself and let out a few tendrils. The suit snaps back to itself as VENOM seems to choke up. **]**

 **VENOM**. _(irritated)_ He shouldn’t be looked at like he’s just a piece of ass. He’s too innocent for that- Anyways, it’s Thursday now. Two days since I acquired the Tn. Iron Man’s after my ass, so I have to stay out of sight for a while. That means I have to work slow.

 **[** VENOM sets the case aside. **]**

 **VENOM**. I’ve been too busy wallowing in my self-pity party to have logged beforehand, but I’ll wallow no more.

 **[** VENOM clears his throat. **]**

 **VENOM**. I’ll be preparing for my next step in my plan. Until then-

 **[** VENOM shuts off the camera. The symbiote tendrils outward more before it retreats. HARRY is left to lean back in his chair and stare at the ceiling. **]**

 **HARRY**. Great. First Deadpool gets Peter, now Venom doesn’t want to listen properly. Whatever. I really have to find a way to get Deadpool away from him. Fucker, visiting him after school. But hey, Peter doesn’t seem interested in him.

 **[** HARRY falls silent for a moment. **]**

 **HARRY**. Right? Of course he isn’t.

 **[** There’s a knock on the door. **]**

 **HARRY**. Yeah?

 **[** The door opens. NORMAN enters. **]**

 **HARRY**. Do you need something, sir?

 **NORMAN**. Actually, you do. In response to your grades, I’ve found a suitable tutor who is more competent in their studies than you are. You’re to wait after school tomorrow for them. You have weekdays and Saturdays until I see an improvement.

 **HARRY**. What happened to Sunday?

 **NORMAN**. I highly doubt you would be capable of handling a full week of tutoring. Besides, you’ll need at least one free day to attempt to be a villain.

 **HARRY**. Yes, sir.

 **[** NORMAN turns to leave. HARRY sinks into his chair, trying to become smaller. NORMAN looks back. **]**

 **NORMAN**. By the way, keep up the success- even if it was somewhat forced- and there may be hope for you yet.

 **[** NORMAN leaves before HARRY can react. HARRY runs his fingers through his hair and exhales loudly. **]**

 **HARRY**. Wow. He just- that’s the first time in weeks that he’s talked to me. But a tutor? Great. Should throw a party to celebrate this social embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

**< Scene Two>**

**[AFTER SCHOOL**. Students pass by and pay little attention aside from either blowing a kiss at HARRY or attempting to get him to go on a date. FLASH passes by with his football friends. The two make eye contact. HARRY tenses and looks away. FLASH continues onward. **]**

 **HARRY**. _(mutters)_ Stay calm. Calm. Punching him isn’t smart. Think calm. Morning coffee, quiet room.

 **[** HARRY relaxes. Then, he feels a tap on his shoulder and nearly jumps. He turns to see PETER. **]**

 **PETER**. Hey

 **HARRY**. H-Hey yourself.

 **[** HARRY awkwardly laughs. **]**

 **HARRY**. You know, we’ve really got to stop meeting like this. You keep scaring me.

 **PETER**. It’s only happened twice, but if you say so. Anyways, I was told to meet you here?

 **HARRY**. Yeah. Oh, right! You’re my tutor?

 **PETER**. Seems so.

 **HARRY**. Cool. Well, my driver’s here. Let’s go.

 **[** HARRY motions to the limo. PETER seems a little overwhelmed at the concept. HARRY awkwardly laughs. **]**

* * *

**< Scene Three>**

**[TUESDAY, PETER’S HOUSE**. PETER and HARRY have finished tutoring. PETER is sitting at his computer and HARRY is lying on the bed, counting the specks on the ceiling with a raised finger. **]**

 **HARRY**. How much longer until we graduate?

 **PETER**. My best guess is under a hundred and fifty days, but more than a hundred. You staying for dinner?

 **[** HARRY looks to PETER, who hasn’t looked from his computer screen. HARRY admires his focus, and stares a bit too long. **]**

 **PETER**. Harry?

 **HARRY**. Huh?

 **[** HARRY notices that PETER is looking at him. **]**

 **PETER**. Will you be staying for dinner?

 **HARRY**. Oh, sure. I’ll stay for dinner if it’s no problem.  
     **PETER**. Aunt May wouldn’t mind

 **[** PETER shrugs then continues looking at his computer screen. HARRY pays enough attention to see that he’s touching up photos. HARRY returns his gaze to the ceiling. **]**

 **PETER**. So who’s your favorite hero?

 **HARRY**. Huh? Why do you ask?

 **PETER**. Curious.

 **HARRY**. Captain America.

 **[** HARRY gazes to PETER again. **]**

 **PETER**. Any reason why?

 **[** HARRY stays silent for a moment. **]**

 **HARRY**. He’s like, the model superhero. He does good just because he can. Also, I heard he was really nice off-duty, isn’t that what heroes should be like?

 **PETER**. Don’t we all wish we were Cap.

 **HARRY**. Who’s yours? You don’t have to say why if you don’t want to.

 **[** PETER seems reluctant to answer. **]**

 **HARRY**. Can’t pick?

 **PETER**. Uhh

 **HARRY**. I told you mine.

 **PETER**. Spider-man. Hands down.

 **HARRY**. The newbie?

 **PETER**. He’s not a newbie.

 **[** PETER seems to shy away. HARRY notices that he’s begun to curl his fingers into the sheets. HARRY relaxes. **]**

 **PETER**. You okay?

 **HARRY**. _(soft)_ Yeah, I’m fine. I’m fine.

 

* * *

 

**< Scene Four>**

**[NEXT DAY, AFTER SCHOOL**. HARRY exits the gates to see PETER talking to a man in an obnoxiously orange hoodie. The man keeps his gaze to the ground most of the time. PETER is shifting from foot to foot. HARRY stays out of sight and watches. PETER scratches his shoulder for a moment, then he shoos the man away. **]**

 **HARRY**. Who was that? Deadpool? He wasn’t in costume…

 **[** HARRY approaches. **]**

 **HARRY**. Looks like someone’s here early.

 **PETER**. Just a little. Or maybe, you’re late.

 **[** HARRY smiles and shakes his head. **]**

 **HARRY**. Just a little.

 

* * *

 

**< Scene Five>**

**[SATURDAY, HARRY’S HOUSE**. PETER and HARRY have finished for the day. HARRY is putting away his binders. **]**

 **PETER**. HARRY- you’re popular.

 **HARRY**. Yeah, I don’t see what this has to do with anything.

 **PETER**. How do you handle someone who’s coming on to you?

 **[** HARRY stops in the middle of closing a binder and looks at PETER. **]**

 **HARRY**. What?

 **PETER**. How do you handle someone coming on to you?

 **[** HARRY closes the binder and shoves it into his backpack. **]**

 **HARRY**. I just ignore them for the most part. I’m not interested in relationships right now.

 **PETER**. And if you were? Or at least, curious?

 **[** HARRY bites his lower lip. **]**

 **HARRY**. Then I’d test the waters. So to speak. Who’s coming on to you? MJ?

 **PETER**. I wish, but not even close. She sees me like a brother.

 **HARRY**. Liz?

 **PETER**. You can keep guessing, but I’ll keep saying no.

 **HARRY**. Damn, and I thought you’d say it was me.

 **[** PETER takes it as a joke and laughs. HARRY notices in his tone. **]**

 **PETER**. Nah, but I am sworn to secrecy.

 **HARRY**. Okay, then. Is this mystery person nice?

 **PETER**. Yeah. At least, they try to be. I think they’re not used to interacting with people.

 **[** HARRY sits down on the couch. **]**

 **PETER**. Well- anyways, I need to go. I’ve already missed dinner. Aunt May’s going to start worrying.

 **HARRY**. Okay. See you Monday then.

 **[** PETER stands up and picks up his bag. **]**

 **PETER**. Yeah. Oh, I was wondering if you’d like to join MJ and me for lunch at school?

 **HARRY**. I’ll see about that. Good night.  
 **[** PETER leaves. HARRY punches the couch. **]**

 **HARRY**. Deadpool! Of all the people- of-

 **[** HARRY stares out the expansive window of his living room at the city. **]**

 **HARRY**. Each little light represents one or more people. It’s a sky of people... It’s a sky of people. It’s stupid.

 **[** HARRY approaches the window. His gaze is fixed on the horizon littered with lights. **]**

**_“On The Rise"_ **

****

**_H._ ** _Any dolt with half a brain_

_Can see that society’s gone insane_

_To the point where I can’t tell_

_If I’ll shake this personal hell_

**_[_ ** _HARRY shakes his head and steps away from the window. He could swear he hears voices whispering to him. Static lines his thoughts. **]**_

_If I let Venom take control of me_

**_[_ ** _HARRY leaves the house. He needs air. He needs to breathe. **]**_

_Listen close it’s crumbling apart_

_Thoughts of civilization_

**_[_ ** _HARRY walks the sidewalks aimlessly. **]**_

_Where heroes can actually do good_

_Like I had thought they could_

**_[_ ** _HARRY sees enemies everywhere. He tries to stay as far away from other pedestrians as he can. **]**_

_I cannot believe my eyes_

_How the world’s filled with pride and lies_

_But it’s plain to see evil inside of me_

_Is on the rise_

**_[_ ** _HARRY scowls as he continues to walk. Then, he hears a familiar laugh coming from a rooftop. **]**_

_**[** PETER, rather than having headed home, is up on a roof in town. He and WADE are lying on their backs beside each other. PETER is staring up at the cloudy sky. **]**_

**_P._ ** _Look around_

_We’re living with the lost and found_

_When the darkness closes around_

_You find a place where light abounds_

_And you believe there’s good in everybody’s heart_

_Keep it safe and found_

**_[_ ** _PETER looks to WADE. He smiles. **]**_

_With love you can do your part_

_To turn a life around_

_I cannot believe my eyes_

_Is the world finally growing wise_

**_[_ ** _PETER feels an arm slip under his waist and pull him closer. PETER playfully smacks the hand. **]**_

_‘cause it seems to me_

**_[_ ** _VENOM is off in the distance, watching the scene. **]**_

_Some kind of harmony_

**_[_ ** _VENOM slams a fist against the wall he’s clung to and leaves. Cracks run like vines from the point of impact. **]**_

_Is on the rise_

**_[_ ** _HARRY has returned to walking. He’s mad. The one thing he had hoped he’d been wrong about he was right. **]**_

 **_[_ ** _PETER has settled his head on WADE’S shoulder. **]**_

 **_H._ ** _Anyone with half a brain **P.** Take it slow_

 **_[_ ** _HARRY’S angry demeanor scares **[** PETER glances at WADE and _

_pedestrians he passes. **]**                                                                                                              finds him looking back. **]**_

_can spend their                                                                                                                                   He looks at me_

_whole life                                                                                                                                            and seems_

_howling in pain                                                                                                                                   to know_

**_[_ ** _HARRY glances down an alleyway_

_to see a woman hand a small bag to_

_someone and accept money. She_

_notices him staring and flashes a smile. **]**_

**_P._ ** _The feelings I’m afraid to show_

_**H.** But corruption’s everywhere_

**_[_ ** _HARRY looks to the ground and continues walking. **]**_

_And Peter doesn’t seem to care_

_That soon the corruption is **P.** And suddenly _

_All that will remain                                                                                                      I feel this glow_

_And I believe_

**_[_ ** _HARRY glances at a shop window **[** PETER glances away_

_As he passes. He notices the wrath                                                                                                      From Deadpool. **]**_

_In his own eyes. **]**_

**_H._ ** _Listen close it’s **P.** There’s good in_

_Shattering apart                                                                                                                                         everybody’s heart_

_**[** HARRY’S returns home. Keys sit on the hallway table, his father’s home. **]**_

**_H._ ** _Thoughts of civilization_

 **_P._ ** _Keep it safe and sound_

_**[** PETER’S returned home. He locks himself in his room and leans against the door. **]**_

**_H._ ** _Where common sense lives up to its name_

_**P.** With hope you can do your part_

**_[_ ** _NORMAN looks up from his chair at HARRY. HARRY shies away and dips into his room. He locks the door. **]**_

 **_H._ ** _And life’s not like a game_

 **_P._ ** _To turn a life around_

 

 

 

  
 **_H+P._ ** _I cannot believe my eyes_

 **_H._ ** _How the world’s **P.** Is the world_

_Filled with                                                                                                                                                          finally growing_

_Lies and pride                                                                                                                                                          wise?_

**_[_ ** _HARRY paces in his room before **[** PETER runs his fingers through_

_he looks at his mirror. **]**                                                                                               his hair. He feels happier than usual. **]**_

**_H._ ** _‘Cause it’s plain to see_

_**P.** And it’s plain to see_

**_[_ ** _HARRY sees his father’s reflection **[** PETER tosses his backpack_

_stare at him through the mirror. **]**                                                                                          onto his bed and sits_

_on the edge of the mattress. **]**_

**_H._ ** _Evil inside of me_

 **_P._ ** _Rapture inside of me_

 **_[_ ** _HARRY keeps eye contact with the **[** PETER lets himself fall back onto_

_reflection as he steps away from the mirror. **]**                                                          his bed and stares at the ceiling. **]**_

**_H+P._ ** _Is on the rise_

* * *

**< Scene Six>**

**[NEXT WEEK, SCHOOL, LUNCH TIME**. PETER, HARRY, and MJ are sitting outside at a table. PETER is picking at his food, HARRY is finished, and MJ hasn’t eaten yet. **]**

 **PETER.** It’s a shame that your dad gave the all clear and took me off pay roll. Flash broke my board yesterday.

 **HARRY.** Someone’s really gotta put Flash in his place.

 **MJ.** Just let fate take its course, karma will get him eventually.

 **[** HARRY rolls his eyes. **]**

 **HARRY.** If someone else doesn’t, I’m willing to give him a piece of my mind.

 **PETER.** Don’t. The principal said you can’t cause another disturbance, remember last month?

 **HARRY.** I said “if.” Which means that someone else will, and I won’t have to.

 **PETER.** Still, don’t take any chances. If Flash hears you then he’ll want to start a fight.

 **MJ.** Peter has a point. Fighting won’t help.

 **[** HARRY grows quiet. PETER continues to pick at his food. **]**

 **PETER.** Sooo… Are you free today after school?

 **[** PETER looks to HARRY. HARRY notices that he’s being spoken to. **]**

 **HARRY.** Yeah. My place?

 **PETER.** Sure

 **[** PETER finishes the last bite of food. **]**

 **PETER.** I have to go to yearbook. There are a few pictures that I need to drop off.

 **HARRY.** Okay.

 **MJ.** See you later, tiger.

 **[** PETER leaves and takes his tray with him. HARRY moves to leave, but MJ stops him. **]**

 **MJ.** Harry, we need to talk.

 **[** HARRY seems intent on brushing MJ off. **]**

 **HARRY.** About what?

 **MJ.** Your restlessness, your eyes are bloodshot, you’re being more aggressive than usual- Harry, what’s wrong?

 **HARRY.** Nothing.

 **MJ.** Nothing? You’re worrying Peter to the point where it’s rubbing off on me and you say it’s nothing?

 **HARRY.** I need to go, the bell’s going to ring soon.

 **[** HARRY turns to leave. MJ grabs his arm to turn him around. **]**

 **MJ.** No. You have to tell me. Are you on-

 **[** HARRY glances around. No one is paying attention to them. **]**

 **HARRY.** I don’t have anything to say because you have nothing to prove.

 **[** HARRY slips his arm out of her grip and continues to walk. **]**

 **MJ**. And if I can? Prove it, that is?

 **[** HARRY stops. He turns to look with narrowed eyes. **]**

 **HARRY**. Then we need to go somewhere private.

 **MJ**. Fine by me, if I can get some answers out of you.

 **[** The two retreat to a lesser used hallway at school. HARRY leans against the wall and seems intent on ignoring MJ. There’s silence as HARRY’S fingers tug at the band of his watch. **]**

 **MJ**. You can’t ignore me. You shouldn’t feel threatened by-

 **HARRY**. Then why bring it up? That’s blackmail.

 **MJ**. Because it’s the only way to get you to listen. I might not be as friendly with you as Pete is, but I’ll be damned if I sit back and let someone like you drag him down.

 **HARRY**. What do you want me to listen to? Some rant about how Peter cares more about me than he does you? So you’re only attempting to care about me for his sake? Get over yourself. I’m just a convenience for him since me hanging around is keeping Flash back. If you don’t like me then just forget about it.

 **MJ**. And leave you to OD? You and I both know one is bound to happen, or do you think Osborns are above that?

 **[** MJ’S outburst makes HARRY’S blood boil. He lets go of his watch and pushes himself off of the wall. **]**

 **HARRY**. It’s none of your business what I do. If it doesn’t affect you, if you don’t care-

 **MJ**. I do.

 **HARRY**. Not because it’s me though.

 **[** The two fall silent. HARRY keeps eye contact with MJ, who has no intention of backing down. **]**

 **MJ.** Even if it’s because it’s you or not. What happens to you affects Peter. He really cares about you.

 **[** HARRY doesn’t respond. He breaks eye contact. MJ steps closer, her voice gentle. **]**

 **MJ.** Harry?

 **[** He still doesn’t respond. He looks down, then turns away. **]**

 **HARRY.** _(aside)_ Only in my dreams

    **MJ.** Huh? Did you say something?

 **[** The bell rings. HARRY walks off. MJ calls after him but he ignores her. **]**

* * *

**< Scene Seven>**

**[** The camera turns on, VENOM is in his chair as usual. He’s not sitting up straight, and is instead leaning back casually. **]**

 **VENOM**. Alright! Tonight’s the night. My next plan. The device I made with the Tn I “acquired” is functional, and will be featured tonight. The city mayor is going to be announcing his support for Spider-man, and I’ll be there. I won’t need luck, because I know I’m going to win.

 **[** The camera turns off. **]**

* * *

**< Scene Eight>**

**[** The camera turns on. There are splits in the suit and blood seeping from cuts that the suit doesn’t seem interested in covering. It’s rolling over itself like boiling water. VENOM is favoring his right arm. **]**

 **VENOM**. Okay… Maybe blogging about my plans isn’t the smartest thing I’ve done. Turns out Deadpool and the police are avid watchers.

 **[** VENOM pauses to place a cloth against one of his wounds. He winces. **]**

 **VENOM**. They were there waiting for me, and the device takes a few seconds to prime, while I only had one.

 **[** VENOM sets the cloth down. The suit is morphing back over the wounds. **]**

 **VENOM**. Deadpool and Spider-man teamed up. They hit me with a light post, and Deadpool nearly skewered me. That light post carried a lot of memories. Bad, but still memories. Fuckers.

 **[** There’s a sudden rap on the door. VENOM wordlessly stands up and walks out of view. VENOM comes back with an envelope in his hands. He sits down. VENOM reaches over and turns off the camera. **]**

 **VENOM**. Oh no…

 **[** The mask recedes. HARRY stares at the envelope, flipping it in his hands. **]**

 **HARRY**. Let’s see what dad says…

 **[** HARRY opens the envelope. He unfolds the paper. **]**

_((This works just like “Osborn”))_

**_"The Order”_ **

****

_He saw the operation_

_You tried to pull today_

_But your humiliation_

_Fills his heart with shame!_

_And now assassination’s_

_Your only road to fame_

_We will get blood_

_Or Venom’s core_

_So “get it done, son!”_

_Signed Osborn_

**[** HARRY stares at the paper for a moment. He sets it down. His eyes look broken as he holds his head in his hands. **]**

 **HARRY**. Kill? I- I don’t think I can. I don’t think I can. I- what am I going to do?

 

* * *

 

**< Scene Nine>**

**[NEXT DAY, AFTER SCHOOL**. HARRY and PETER are hanging out in the school courtyard after most of the other students have left. PETER is working on a rubiks cube. HARRY is sifting through his bag. The two are on the steps of the front door. **]**

 **PETER**. So- anything you want to talk about?

 **HARRY**. What’s there to talk about right now?

 **PETER**. How you’re doing- how I’m doing- you know. Personal conversation?

 **HARRY**. I don’t feel like idly chatting right now. If I don’t find those Chem notes I’m going to bomb the test.

 **PETER**. Then let’s not “idly chat.”

 **[** PETER sets the cube to the side, and turns to look at HARRY. **]**

 **PETER**. What’s wrong? You haven’t exactly been yourself recently.

 **[** HARRY fidgets. He rubs his hands together as he stops shuffling through his bag. **]**

 **HARRY**. Just- stress. I’ve been trying to get this job-

 **PETER.** Everyone’s trying to get a job. If that’s all then I’m a little relieved.

 **HARRY**. That’s not all. It’s not that there are a lot of people going for it. But- I feel like I could make a difference if I could. I feel like I could help educate people. But I can’t because I’m not good enough.

 **[** PETER shakes his head and sighs. **]**

 **PETER**. Don’t start thinking you’re not good enough. I think if you set your mind to it – you can make it.

 

**_“Peter’s Story”_ **

****

**_P._ ** _Here’s the story of a boy_

_Who grew up sad and lonely_

_Thinking trust was fairytale_

_And bullies targeted only me_

**_[_ ** _HARRY looks away. PETER shifts a few steps closer. They’re side by side now. **]**_

_Even in the darkness_

_Happiness can still be found_

_And every smile you share_

_Will keep that same happiness_

_Spreading all around_

**_[_ ** _PETER closes his eyes and looks away as HARRY looks back. **]**_

_Greif replaced with pity_

_For a city barely coping_

_Dreams are easy to achieve_

**_[_ ** _PETER returns his gaze to HARRY, their eyes meet. **]**_

_If hope is all I’m hoping to be_

**_[_ ** _PETER takes a deep breath. HARRY holds his. **]**_

_Anyone who’s_

_Struggling can_

_Find a helping hand_

_And struggles_

_That you face_

_Could never end up_

_Being more than you can stand_

**_[_ ** _When HARRY attempts to look away, PETER catches HARRY’s chin with a thumb and forefinger to keep HARRY looking at him. **]**_

_So keep your head up_

_Harry, buddy_

**[** PETER and HARRY are face-to-face. Their breaths mingle. HARRY closes the gap, the two kiss. HARRY is reluctant to withdraw. The two part. **]**

 **PETER**. _(breathless)_ That could work too, I guess.

 **HARRY**. I-

 **[** HARRY’S breath quickens. PETER’S awkwardly laughing. **]**

 **HARRY**. (panicked) I messed up big. You’re with-

 **PETER**. Harry, calm down!

 **HARRY**. That’s not gonna help!

 **[** HARRY grabs his backpack and begins to leave. **]**

 **PETER**. Harry!

 **HARRY**. I have to go.

 **PETER**. _(louder)_ Harry!

 **[** HARRY ignores PETER and keeps running. He doesn’t stop until he’s at least a mile from the school. He dips into an alleyway and lets his breathing return to normal. **]**

 **HARRY**. I- I don’t have time for this! I still have to get home- but I can’t risk running into Pete, not after that.

 **[** HARRY opens his watch, and as VENOM spreads across his skin his sense goes off. He doesn’t react fast enough to evade being grabbed and slammed face-first against a wall. VENOM struggles to get free. His face is ground into the bricks. **]**

 **DEADPOOL**. Stop struggling, I want you to listen good when I say this.

 **VENOM**. Say what? Let go of me! I’m not doing anything! Last I checked you’re not a S.H.I.E.L.D lapdog yet!

 **[** DEADPOOL places the sharp edge of a blade against the back of his neck. VENOM’S sense is sparking. He stops struggling. **]**

 **DEADPOOL**. That’s more like it. So, Harry, nice to know who you are. You know, this is a lot more fun when you’re not writhing like a fangirl in their seat right now.

 **VENOM**. What?

 **[** DEADPOOL leans his weight against VENOM. **]**

 **DEADPOOL**. _(whispers)_ See you got a little crush for my boyfriend back there. But bad news, he’s too good for you, and that’s why he’s with me. You see, I’ve got a plan to hang with Petey tonight. Go out, see a movie, then I plan on taking him to my apartment for a good meal- the usual cliché that every lonely person dreams of. And if other things happen- they happen. I’m going to make Peter believe he’s the happiest man alive, because then he’ll find no reason to let a person who hits up hang around with him.

 **VENOM**. _(aggressive)_ How do you-?

 **DEADPOOL**. I saw you once in an alley, negotiating prices with a woman ‘cause Pete had asked me to find out what was wrong with you. Which by the way- have fun finding another seller.

 **[** VENOM’s fingers extend into claws as he begins to struggle again. **]**

 **[** A siren wails in the distance. The blade retreats. **]**

 **DEADPOOL**. Well duty calls. If you want my opinion, I’d say go home and stay home. The streets aren’t for strung out rich brats with a grudge match.

 **[** DEADPOOL releases VENOM. VENOM whips around to attack, but DEADPOOL is gone. The mask retreats to show a scowl on HARRY’S face. Desperation flashes across his range of expressions before his face drops and something seems to click. It morphs to a vengeful smirk. **]**

**_“Brand New Day”_ **

****

**_H._ ** _It appeared as another dilemma_

_Cause at first I was pissed!_

_I had sworn to eliminate_

_The worst of the plague_

_That devoured “heroism”_

_It’s true,_

_I was vague_

_On the “who”_

_So now can it be that you_

_Have shown me I’m right?_

**_[_ ** _The mask reforms and he webs off after slinging his backpack on. He searches the city for DEADPOOL to see him attempting to stop a bank robbery. VENOM watches from a rooftop, pacing the edge. **]**_

_It’s a brand new day_

_With ambitions high_

_All my fans are singing_

_that you’re gonna die_

_How I racked my brain_

_Every fail, every try_

_It’s a brand new day_

**_[_ ** _VENOM returns to his house.  As the symbiote retreats from his skin HARRY’S remembering various times he or his father faced off DEADPOOL. **]**_

_All the times that you had nearly killed me_

_I’ll forgive_

_All the times that you beat my dad_

_Honestly? He’ll live_

_Mr. Cool, Mr. Rich, Mr. Well-behaved_

_Is through_

_Now my future’s so bright_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Who proved that I’m right!_

**_[_ ** _HARRY’S in his room. He’s sorting through stores of disks. **]**_

_It’s a brand new me_

_I’ve got no remorse_

_Now the tides are rising_

_But I know the course_

**_[_ ** _HARRY throws a disk and it embeds into a wall. **]**_

_I’m gonna shock the world_

_Gonna show my dad_

_It’s a brand new day_

**_[_ ** _HARRY relaxes suddenly and sits on his bed. **]**_

_And Peter will see_

_This darkness in me_

_Not a joke, not alone_

_Not a failure_

**_[_ ** _HARRY lies down and looks up to the ceiling. **]**_

_And he may cry_

_But his tears will dry_

_When I hand him the keys to a shiny new Manhattan_

**_[_ ** _HARRY imagines a normal day in the city. **]**  
    It’s a brand new day_

_With my ambitions high_

_All your fans will scream_

_Because you’re gonna die_

**_[_ ** _VENOM is fighting DEADPOOL, and DEADPOOL is losing. **]**_

_Go ahead and laugh_

_Yeah I’m a funny guy_

_I’m not joking, no lie_

**_[_ ** _DEADPOOL is pinned to the ground, cowering. VENOM has a disk in his hand, his other hand is clawed. **]**_

_It’s a brand new day_

 

 

 

**End Act Two**


	4. Act Three/Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry disregards caution in his anger.  
> A device from Act One.  
> A mistake.  
> His hope of love is gone.  
> He is dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is! Sorry for the wait~ Please read the notes before continuing!!  
>  **Some prior notes for when singing:**  
>  C - Phil Coulson  
> M - Maria Hill  
> B - BOB Agent of Hydra  
> S1and S2 - Students  
> F1 and F2 - Deadpool fans  
> CF - Deadpool's Courier Font box  
> Y - Deadpool's Yellow box
> 
>  **WARNINGS:** Cruelty, character death, implied/referenced suicide
> 
>  **Definition:**  
>  Later in one of the songs I used a word that some of my readers might not recognize. The word is "vail," and it's an archaic word that means to lower one’s hat or crown in respect or submission.

**Act Three**

 

* * *

**  
**

**< Scene One>**

**[** A TV turns on to show news anchors PHIL COULSON and MARIA HILL leveling out their papers. They smile to the camera. **]**

 **PHIL.** ( _laughing_ ) That’s funny.

 **MARIA.** You’re too kind.

 **PHIL.** In other news- the dedication ceremony of the Avenging Angels Complex is three days away.

 **MARIA.** And what a great day it will be. We’re all proud to see Deadpool step out of his comfort zone and finally help others.

 **PHIL.** Though I think we could give credit of Deadpool’s turning over a new leaf to his mystery friend.

 **MARIA.** I think you mean boyfriend, Phil. No platonic behavior there.

 **PHIL.** He and Deadpool are expected to show up at the dedication ceremony, you know.

 **MARIA.** Of course! Who doesn’t know?

 **[** The TV blurs out. It’s a hallway in school. Gossip is everywhere and eyes follow Peter whenever he passes. **]**

**_“Rise to Hero”_ **

**_S1._ ** _So they say that Deadpool_

_has become a true hero_

_No murders, and he’s actually behaving!_

**_S2._ ** _“No way!”_

 **_[_ ** _On the street, the DEADPOOL FANCLUB finally can voice their opinions without ridicule. **]**_

 **_F1._ ** _So they say that it’s real love_

 **_FANS._ ** _So romantic!_

 **_B._ ** _He signed this!_

 **_[_ ** _At the complex, PETER is helping to finish preparations for the place to be opened. **]**_

 **_P._ ** _So they say we’ll have_

_Blankets and beds_

_We can open tomorrow_

_Thanks to you_

**_W._ ** _Thanks to me_

 **_[_ ** _HARRY’S ROOM. He turns on the TV. **]**_

 **_C._ ** _It’s the perfect ending_

_**M.** Perfect ending_

**_C._ ** _So they say_

 **_M._ ** _A new hero on his way_

 **_C+M._ ** _Deadpool’s finally helping_

 **_M._ ** _Let’s hide our surprise_

 **_C._ ** _Next up, who’s straight?_

 **_[_ ** _HARRY shuts the TV off, scowling. **]**_

 **_[_ ** _DEADPOOL FANS are outside of the Starbucks that DEADPOOL frequents with PETER. **]**_

 **_B._ ** _So they say that it’s true love_

 **_F1._ ** _They say his major’s_

_In science_

_And he’s a big geek_

**_F2._ ** _We have a_

 **_FANS._ ** _Problem with him_

 **_B._ ** _This isn’t fair!_

 **_[_ ** _WADE’S in his apartment, relaxing with PETER. WADE’S boxes are singing, so PETER doesn’t hear. COURIER FONT AND YELLOW are in agreement for once **]**_

 **_CF._ ** _This is so nice_

 **_Y._ ** _We just might sleep with the_

 **_CF+Y._ ** _Same man twice_

 **_Y._ ** _They say it’s sexy the second time!_

 **_CF._ ** _They say that you get to be kinky_

 **_[_ ** _The fans are on a ladder outside of his window. They’re trying to be sneaky until BOB yells. **]**_

 **_B._ ** _I can be kinky!_

 **_[_ ** _They all shout as BOB’S climbing topples the ladder. **]**_

 **_[_ ** _PETER is standing at the school gates, wondering where HARRY’S been. He hasn’t shown up for a long time. **]**_

 **_P._ ** _It’s a perfect ending_

_So they say_

_He’s not an ass, anyway_

**_[_ ** _PETER huffs and begins to skateboard home. **]**_

_After years of solo sailing_

_Will I finally be okay?_

**_[_ ** _HARRY is taking his VENOM watch off, and is looking at it. PETER’S still heading home. **]**_

 **_H._ ** _There’s no_

 **_H+P._ ** _Happy ending_

_So they say_

**_H._ ** _It’s not for me_

_It’s okay_

**_P._ ** _Should I_

 **_H+P._ ** _Stop pretending_

 **_H._ ** _Take a chance_

 **_[_ ** _HARRY opens the watch near his wrist, VENOM_

_crawls onto his hand and forms into_

_a copy of the watch. **]**_

**_H._ ** _To build a **P.** Or is this a_

 **_H+P._ ** _Brand new day?_

 **_[_ ** _HARRY smiles at VENOM. His eyes are bloodshot. **]**_

 **_[_ ** _BOB is suddenly in the news studio, the fans behind him. **]**_

 **_B._ ** _This is his favorite kind of food!_

 **_FANS_ ** _. Chimichangas_

**[** HARRY wakes up in the morning, looking at the watch still wrapped around his wrist. **]**

 **HARRY.** I don’t see why we never understood each other before. Let’s raise hell today.

 **[** HARRY stands up and the symbiote forms over him into the suit, then changes into the guise of normal clothes. **]**

**< Scene Two>**

**[** SCHOOL. MJ and PETER are sitting at the usual table. Harry’s not present. **]**

 **MJ.** So the ceremony’s after school, I’m surprised you found the time to come to class.

 **PETER.** Yeah. I was hoping that Harry would show up today so I could talk to him. But he’s not here today, either.

 **MJ.** He hasn’t been to school in days. I hope he’s okay.

 **PETER.** I do too. Last time I saw him he wasn’t acting like himself.

 **[** MJ looks away for a moment, biting her lip. **]**

 **MJ.** ( _aside_ ) Hopefully I can find him before he does anything stupid. Hopefully I can still help them.

**< Scene Three>**

**[** AFTER SCHOOL. IN FRONT OF THE APARTMENT COMPLEX. A small stage has been set up, a row of chairs with important guests upstage. A crowd has formed, some of knowledge and others of curiosity. DEADPOOL FANS are up front. The leader of the Avenging Angels steps up first to speak about the cause. Then he introduces MAYOR for a few words. **]**

 **[** HARRY is in the back of the crowd. He’s tapping his foot impatiently, a small scowl on his face. **]**

 **MAYOR.** And without further ado, I should introduce a hero who helped the cause be heard. Everyone, give a hand for our rising hero, Deadpool!

 **[** MAYOR steps back and returns to his seat next to PETER. DEADPOOL, on PETER’S other side, stands up and walks to the podium. He clears his throat. **]**

 **DEADPOOL.** I hate villains, and their lack of honesty and constant back-stabbing. I hate ‘em as much as I hate returning home to an empty broken fridge in my rundown apartment. I never noticed that though, until a little light in my life alerted me to that problem. His name’s Peter Parker! My boyfriend whose great ass is probably the only thing that rivals the quality of my love for him. I swear he’s probably the only one here that likes me unlike you asswipes.

 **[** PETER sinks into his seat, embarrassed. **]**

 **DEADPOOL.** After I learned of the Avenging Angels program I thought “damn, they need my help!” Having found myself without a place to call home multiple times before, I figured it was a calling! My chance, to actually be known as something other than a freak or annoying! Possibly even a chance to rub elbows with Captain America.

 **[** PETER ducks away backstage. **]**

 **DEADPOOL.** So I decided to help. I spoke personally to the mayor, and he agreed to help! That’s why we’re here today! Because of me.

 **HARRY.** ( _whispers_ ) Good, he left. That makes this easier.

 **[** HARRY slips away from the crowd. DEADPOOL continues to ramble and run off topic. Then, a disk bearing Venom’s symbol on it lands and attaches to DEADPOOL’S chest. Before he can pull it off, the symbol turns red. Two more land on him and turn red. DEADPOOL stops moving. **]**

 **[** VENOM jumps up onto a roof ledge from where he was hiding. **]**

 **VENOM.** It’s a little concoction I whipped up just for you. Ingenious, right? It’s timed to activate again when your body tries to heal itself! Of course, we can’t forget the secret ingredient I put in there for you! Call it- a gift.

 **[** The civilians are frozen in fear as VENOM lands down. They separate into two groups, some filming on their phones. **]**

****

****

**_“Slipping”_ **

**_H._ ** _See all these people_

_It’s the best audience_

_To witness your slaughter_

_No words escaping_

_With eyes concentrating_

_You’ll be crowned a martyr_

**_[_ ** _VENOM is basking in his soon-to-be victory. Tendrils dance off of his suit every now and again. **]**_

_Still they don’t see_

_What I see_

_Still they don’t realize_

_It seems the price of safety’s_

_Too high to recognize_

_Your façade is slipping_

_I see you’re slipping_

**_[_ ** _VENOM stares at DEADPOOL as he approaches. The symbiote retreats enough to show the lower half of his face. There’s a vicious smile. **]**_

_Now that Deadpool_

_Is frozen still, stuck in place_

_You’re starting to hear me._

_Replacing one leash for another_

_Just watch_

_You will have to obey me_

**_[_ ** _VENOM’S turned his attention to the crowd. He approaches BOB and pulls the man’s goggles away from his face. BOB is visibly shaking. **]**_

_I’ll bring you truth_

_The kind that_

**_[_ ** _VENOM snaps the goggles back and BOB whimpers. **]**_

_Hurts inside quietly_

_Fan up the flames!_

_Remind you inside_

_Your corrupted society is slipping_

_Everything’s slipping away!_

_So_

**_[_ ** _VENOM tosses an explosive disk at the podium. It’s weak, but strong enough to leave it in splinters. The people on the stage vacate. **]**_

_Go ahead! Run away!_

_Say it was “Venom”ous!_

**_[_ ** _The people are beginning to run, panicking. VENOM uses webbing to block their escape routes. **]**_

_Spread the word! Tell S.H.I.E.L.D!_

_Tell them he failed!_

_Get a pic, do a blog!_

_Heroes can’t always win!_

_Look at him!_

**_[_ ** _VENOM points to DEADPOOL. **]**_

_Not a word!_

_Now you’ll all vail!*  
_

**_[_ ** _VENOM jumps onto the stage and kicks DEADPOOL over. VENOM turns to look at the panicked crowd. **]**_

_Then I win_

_Then I get_

_Everything I ever-_

_My true love, respect_

_And social change!_

_Anarchy! That I run!_

_It’s finally Venom’s turn!_

_Every one of you will learn!_

_With heroes this world will burn!_

**_[_ ** _VENOM tosses a smoke bomb and jumps into the chaos. Someone, rather than running, is huddled behind a trash can. They’re writing. **]**_

_Burn!_

**_[_ ** _VENOM notices it’s a reporter. His mouth presses into a line, reading the top note. **]**_

_“It’s one “n,” V-E-N-O-M”_

**_[_ ** _VENOM turns his attention back to the crowd that is panicked. His grin returns. **]**_

_Burn!_

**_[_ ** _VENOM throws disks that release a smokescreen. The crowd begins to still, all huddle as far away from him. VENOM’S gaze rolls over everyone there. **]**_

_No sign of Peter_

_Good, it would be better_

_To never have him see_

**_[_ ** _VENOM approaches the stage. He’s focused enough on DEADPOOL to not notice that SPIDER-MAN has shown up and is helping civilians get out of the area. **]**_

_It’s gonna be bloody_

**_[_ ** _The suit forms into claws at VENOM’S fingertips. **]**_

_Chin up, Harry, buddy_

**_[_ ** _VENOM leaps onto the stage. He crouches over DEADPOOL, claws raised. **]**_

_There’s no time for mercy!_

**_[_ ** _VENOM hesitates. His head turns to look at his raised hand, then looks back at DEADPOOL. **]**_

_I’ll make them all see!_

**[** The devices on DEADPOOL begin to let out a whir. VENOM stills, his grin falls into a frown. The devices click. **]**

 **VENOM.** ( _disbelief_ ) That’s- not good.

 **[** VENOM’S sense goes off just as DEADPOOL kicks him in the ribs. The force is enough to knock VENOM to the edge of the stage. DEADPOOL stands up. **]**

 **DEADPOOL.** ( _loud_ ) That actually wasn’t a bad plan, if the things had been bigger.

 **[** DEADPOOL pulls a device from a pouch and drops it on the ground. A shrill noise escapes it and VENOM lets out a shriek as the symbiote attempts to keep itself together. **]**

 **DEADPOOL.** ( _loud_ ) Sonic emitter. I think I have the upper hand now. ‘Course, I can’t really hear it, these earplugs are really cushy.

 **[** VENOM is still on the ground. He has his hands over his ears. DEADPOOL walks over and picks him up by the neck. VENOM is writhing weakly. **]**

 **DEADPOOL.** ( _loud_ ) Oh! Got a new toy with ya. Let’s see it.

 **[** DEADPOOL rips the new disk off of the suit. The sonic emitter stops, DEADPOOL shows no concern over it. **]**

 **VENOM.** Don’t-it’s highly un-

 **[** DEADPOOL’S grip tightens. **]**

 **DEADPOOL.** Go fuck yourself. An eye for an eye- oo! It’s blinking. The trigger’s not switched? What game are you playing?

 **VENOM.** ( _strained_ ) No game- it’s compromised- don’t damag-

 **[** DEADPOOL tosses VENOM away, not heeding the warning. VENOM returns to his feet. He’s coughing. SPIDER-MAN webs over to DEADPOOL, as the civilians have all gotten away. **]**

 **SPIDER-MAN.** You think he’s telling the truth?

 **DEADPOOL.** I think he’s lying. It’s probably junk just like the rest of his toys.

 **[** DEADPOOL tosses the disk and aims to shoot at it. VENOM’S sense goes off. **]**

 **VENOM.** No!

 **SPIDER-MAN.** ( _panicked_ ) Wade wai-

 **[** SPIDER-MAN moves to stop DEADPOOL. VENOM tries to web the disk away, but right as his web touches it the bullet hits dead on. The world goes silent as his vision goes white. **]**

**< Scene Four>**

**[** VENOM’S hearing comes back what feels like years later in the form of ringing mixed with white noise in his ears. VENOM is on his side on the ground. A slab of concrete is above him, held up by the trash can that the reporter had been hid behind. It’s mangled, but enough remains to keep the concrete up. **]**

 **VENOM.** Well, today- isn’t my day at all.

 **[** VENOM sits up and pushes the concrete off. The street is destroyed. The walls of buildings that lined it are in shambles. Rubble is everywhere. SPIDER-MAN is unmoving on the ground a few yards away. DEADPOOL is in the rubble of the stage, impaled with large remnants. DEADPOOL is awake and trying to get free. **]**

 **VENOM.** Maybe- it is.

 **[** VENOM gets up and walks over to DEADPOOL, a slight limp in his step. **]**

 **DEADPOOL.** ( _coughing_ ) When I- get out- I’m so killing you.

 **VENOM.** ( _amused_ ) If you can hobble enough to kill me in the next half hour.

 **[** DEADPOOL seems stunned for a moment. He pulls out a particularly large piece and reaches in his pouch. VENOM lashes a web out and snatches DEADPOOL’S hand from himself. A loud pop comes from DEADPOOL’S shoulder. **]**

 **DEADPOOL.** Ow! Really bitch? My shoulder? This isn’t enough for ya?

 **VENOM.** Salt on the wounds. You’ve got half an hour like I said. Guess what I gave you as a gift? I had to bribe some pretty nasty people for it. So merry-fucking-Christmas to you.

 **DEADPOOL.** It isn’t even Christmas!

 **VENOM.** I don’t care. What gave you that impression?

 **[** VENOM webs DEADPOOL and pulls him free to leave him on the ground. VENOM ignores the cry of pain and turns around to begin walking away. **]**

 **DEADPOOL.** Come- back here-!

 **VENOM.** No. I already have what I came here for.

 **DEADPOOL.** To ruin my life?! Take away the one good thing that happened to me?

 **VENOM.** No. To kill you. Like I said, thirty minutes. Have fun getting to a hospital if you even know where one is.

 **[** VENOM keeps walking. DEADPOOL forces himself to his feet. **]**

 **DEADPOOL.** Don’t walk away from me!

 **VENOM.** ( _sarcasm_ ) Oh no, I’m so scared. Should I enact the scene from Monty Python and the Holy Grail? You have about twenty-seven minutes. Are you brave enough to claim bluff when the last thing I said wasn’t?

 **[** DEADPOOL hesitates. He looks off at SPIDER-MAN. **]**

 **DEADPOOL.** Let me take Spider-man then.

 **VENOM.** No.

 **[** DEADPOOL stands still. **]**

 **VENOM.** ( _enraged_ ) Get out of here or I’ll make your chance of survival zero!

 **[** DEADPOOL reaches for his katanas, but before his hands touch them VENOM has them webbed and pulled out of their sheaths. **]**

 **DEADPOOL.** Hey!

 **[** VENOM drops the katanas, sends web to two buildings and attaches them together to make a slingshot. He loads up the blades and before DEADPOOL reaches him he lets the web go. The blades go flying into the distance. **]**

 **VENOM.** Go fetch. Twenty-five minutes.

 **[** DEADPOOl looks to SPIDER-MAN again. He’s gone for a split second and re-appears over SPIDER-MAN. VENOM webs DEADPOOL and snatches him away, slamming him against a wall. **]**

 **VENOM.** Don’t make me use all my strength. I’ll send Spider-man packing after you soon enough.

 **[** DEADPOOL attempts to regain his footing. There are sirens in the distance. **]**

 **DEADPOOL.** You’re a dead man next time I see ya.

 **VENOM.** ( _bland_ ) Twenty-four minutes. Not counting the amount of time you wasted trying to pull your sorry ass out of the wreckage.

 **[** DEADPOOL escapes via teleporting away. VENOM turns his attention to SPIDER-MAN. **]**

 **VENOM.** No, he won’t make it. I’m sure of it. Even with teleporting.

 **[** VENOM walks to SPIDER-MAN and picks up a broken pipe with webbing as he passes it. SPIDER-MAN is beginning to stir, groaning. **]**

 **VENOM.** Good, you’re awake.

 **[** VENOM nudges SPIDER-MAN with his foot to turn him over onto his back. Before the hero can properly react, VENOM slams the sharper end of the broken pipe into his chest, into his heart. SPIDER-MAN lets out a cry of pain. **]**

 **VENOM.** You weren’t my target; but this is a nice surprise. Time to open my gift.

 **[** The symbiote retreats from HARRY’S face. HARRY reaches down and pulls SPIDER-MAN’S mask off, revealing PETER’S face. It’s contorted in pain. HARRY’S eyes widen, falling to his knees in shock. **]**

 **HARRY.** P-peter?

 **[** PETER’s head tilts to gaze at HARRY. A small smile crosses his face. HARRY’S hand reaches out to cup PETER’S cheek. **]**

 **PETER.** ( _shaky_ ) I g-got everyone out. They’re safe.

 **HARRY.** Yeah. You did.

 **[** HARRY’S beginning to cry. PETER leans into HARRY’S touch. PETER’S gaze is unfocused. **]**

 **PETER.** ( _weak_ ) Did-I do good? Would they-be proud? Are you proud?

 **HARRY.** Yeah- they’d be proud. I’m proud. Really proud. Pete- Let’s get you somewhere safe.

 **PETER.** ( _fading_ ) ‘m-good

 **[** PETER takes a shaky breath, and exhales. He falls still. **]**

 **HARRY.** No- No. No. No. Pete hey come on. Peter no. I-

 **[** Tears are falling down HARRY’S cheeks. **]**

 **HARRY.** I- loved you

 **[** HARRY drops the mask that he grasped so tightly in his hand. The symbiote retreats from his hands as he caresses PETER’S cheek still and strokes his hair with the other. The sirens are close. HARRY presses a kiss to PETER’S forehead before he stands. **]**

****

****

**_“Victory”_ **

**_H._ ** _He was everything_

_The love I’d only seen in dreams_

_Though I’ve reached victory_

_I’ve paid my price today_

**_P-Echoing._ ** _Everything you ever_

 **_[_ ** _The symbiote reforms over HARRY’S skin as he backs away. Cop cars pull closer but stop due to the wreckage. **]**_

 **_H._ ** _Now they’ll obey_

 **_[_ ** _OFFICERS exit the cars and aim their guns. **]**_

_So this world is kind_

**_[_ ** _VENOM turns to face OFFICERS. **]**_

_So you think heroes can survive_

_While villains are alive_

_Well now my time has come_

**_P-Echoing._ ** _Everything you ever_

 **_[_ ** _VENOM unhooks the last explosive on his belt that hadn’t been tripped. **]**_

 **_H._ ** _And you’re all done_

 **_[_ ** _VENOM tosses the explosive at a car. It explodes while VENOM webs away. He leaves them injured and crying for help. **]**_

 **_[_ ** _HARRY returns home to a proud NORMAN. HARRY fakes a smile. He stops using his tech disks after that day and no one questions why. **]**_

 **_[_ ** _DEADPOOL was never found. To this day everyone still wonders what happened to the mercenary. BOB mourns for months. **]**_

 **_[_ ** _The next weeks blur to HARRY. He attempts to keep in school but the strange looks that MJ give him make HARRY want to give up altogether. **]**_

 **_[_ ** _A month later VENOM has become a feared villain in New York. Even without the tech disks he is formidable. His actions are less of a product of planning and more of impulse and rage. Concealed by shadows, VENOM slips his way into a warehouse. There’s something bulky strapped to his back. There is a table with a light over it in the center of the warehouse. GREEN GOBLIN is at the head of the table. DOCTOR OCTOPUS, KRAVEN, SCORPION, VULTURE, and TOMBSTONE are sat at the table as well. **]**_

 **NORMAN.** My fellow outlaws I would like to introduce you formally to- my son.

 **_H._ ** _Now our reign is here_

_You’ll find that Venom will not kneel_

_To heroes with ideals_

_And all their lives we’ll steal_

**_[_ ** _VENOM unwebs the item from his back. He sets it on the table. It’s Captain America’s shield. **]**_

 **_P-Echoing._ ** _Everything you ever_

 **_H._ ** _And I won’t feel_

_A thing_

**_[_ ** _Every villain present smiles. Everything goes black. **]**_

__

__

**[** The lights return to show a graveyard. It’s Spring now. HARRY is sitting with his back resting against a headstone that has the name PETER PARKER on it. His head is tipped to the side, partially obscured by a hood. He is motionless. Loosely held in one hand is an empty needle. **]**

 

* * *

**  
**

**End Act Three**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking around to read this! From a joke to lyrics to an rp and now this! I hope you enjoyed it, and I apologize for any tears that might have been shed or hearts that might have been broken.  
> The final count of pages on my document was 37! That's one of the largest documents I have sitting on my computer right now!  
> See you next time! Be sure to leave kudos or a comment! ;D - Mosstar


End file.
